


Together we are strong

by Fidre



Category: Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Don't Ask, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fidre/pseuds/Fidre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is being trained by Hillary, the butler, with the protagonist of story being the Lara-Croft-character who decides to push Tom’s boundaries (of all kinds) at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together we are strong

A short while into his training, he brings her afternoon tea whilst she’s practicing in the pool, and he stands and stares for a little while before walking in and placing the tray on the side of the pool, which she immediately swims to. 

Hillary realises that Tom forgot the biscuits so has run after Tom only reaching the open door to the pool as Lara surfaces - she panics, seeing him out of the corner of her eye with something in his hand, her training kicks in and without thinking she pushes herself up, grabs Tom by the arm that is still extended from placing the tray, pulling him beneath the water before, what she believes to be an enemy agent, has a chance to get a shot in. She pulls him down below the water and shoves him towards the opening in the side of the wall of the pool, large enough for a man to wriggle through - training tunnels that lead to an outlet in the gym. 

Tom panics and allows her to guide him into this space before realising it is a tunnel- he is claustrophobic. He desperately pulls himself through, pressure thumping in his head and heart as he runs out of oxygen, having not prepared for the dive. Half way through the tunnel is a small breathing space, a sort of box above the water where air is refreshed by the venting system. He remains there, almost paralyzed, catching his breath, eyes closed and trying to forget that the rest of his body is still trapped in the narrow tunnel, his head only free very awkwardly in this air-box. 

Lara, meanwhile has swum to the other tunnel on the other side of the pool, it is symmetrical to the one Tom is in and joins with it again before going into the gym. As she reaches the air-box, she can hear Hillary over the communicator (the entire household has waterproof bluetooth-style communicators in their ears- good for warnings about attacks)


End file.
